warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Frost (Warframe)/@comment-46.151.139.105-20140213002132/@comment-24.179.111.10-20140216121127
Why arent different abilities comparable? If its not over powered it should still have a place without being an I win button. Thats what balance is being useful vs easy mode. and I never said you were comparing trinitys ult to frosts but you are trying to say trinity isnt OP when shes more so than ever Frost was and that there is nothing wrong with the ability, that its the players fault. You need an ability to break you cant just break the game with nothing. You ask why I would want to nerf blessing cuz its too powerful, it eliminates all challange from them game if youre invincible all the time. Why would I bring any other suport frame to a party if they cant do team wide invincibility? Between having 4 energy siphions energy vampire and streamline, energy is ever a problem. casting bless costs you 70, casting energy vampire cost you 35, and link 53 for a total of 158 in 28.2 secs(the duration of bless and link), 4 maxed rank energy siphions will get you 2.4 emergy per sec for 28.2 secs is 67.68 energy, energy vampire which lasts 25.38 secs will give you another 100 without focus bringing your total energy gained during the duration of these powers to 167.68. You net 10 energy by the time blessing and link are about to run out. You have team wide god mode and reflect damage back to 3 enemies plus near by team mates can gain 100 energy. No need for team energy restores, you can leave one guy alive between waves so you gain your energy back and you even control when defense and survival start which gives your team more than enough enegy to start of with these abilities. These abilities are push # to win. thats what makes them OP nova is still push 4 to win under 35 without any mods and is a CC and damage buff that deals a small amount of damage after that for the next minute. Its as if nova would be unusable with out the CC and damage buff or in some limited ablilty. Rhinos would love to be able to provide 2x damage for a min without having to spec for it, nova just gets it for free. CCs are never instant win buttons however, as they dont usually have that great of range to be super effective, still effective tho just not push once and win. Even chaos which I believe has the largest range of any CC still isnt full proof as they can still shoot you. Being immune to damage negates any real threat of losing, being able to degate most of the damage to the cryopod negates the threat of losing in defense. 3.5k dps with a potateo and 5 formas is not viable in any end game when you can choose 13k patateo and 2 formas. Its a good analogy cuz the soma,latron prime, penta, etc... is too good not to use just like blessing, Mprim, old snow globe. there are no other options and because theyre so powerful players get bored with anything under level 100 and so they need to sit in a defence for an hour to get any challage but cuz of scaling requres them to be invincible so has to not be one shot for the other side of the map by a hit scan machinegun. So when any thing threatens to take away their ability to get to stupid high levels they bitch about, instead of trying to balance the game to where normal content is challanging in a way were there is veriety not just a hand full of viable options. If these abilities we more balanced you could get to your challange faster instead of having to wade though the mooks.